<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold still by agni_kai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783623">hold still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai'>agni_kai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dom Sokka (Avatar), Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Objectification, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: <b><i>Human furniture</i></b> | <s>Sounding</s> | <s>Macro/micro</s><br/><br/>Sokka decides that Zuko needs to learn a lesson or two.<br/><br/><i>"You agreed that you need to learn your lesson after this morning. You can't be the centre of attention all the time, baby. You have to learn how to deal with me not paying attention to you."</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're such a <i>brat,</i>" Sokka hisses, fingers flying over the keyboard of his laptop as he types out a frantic apology, still stark naked. "You <i>knew </i> I had a call at eight, and you still-"</p><p>"Sorry," Zuko mumbles, biting his lip and fidgeting where he sits cross-legged on the bed, fiddling with the cum-stained washcloth that had been discarded as soon as Sokka saw the time. "I didn't- I mean, I knew, but I woke up and I wanted you and I didn't realise the time-"</p><p>"Sure you didn't, sweetheart," Sokka mutters, dropping his laptop to one side as he goes to grab clothes. "Of course you didn't. That's why when I said <i>baby, do we have time for this</i>, your response was <i>stop talking and fuck me</i> without looking at the clock."</p><p>He has a point. That <i>is</i> exactly what Zuko did.</p><p>"Yeah," he says at last. "I knew I was cutting it close, and I asked anyway, and then I lost track of time - but you could have said no."</p><p>"Oh, no," Sokka says, casting a flat look back over his shoulder. "You don't get to put this back on me, baby. You know full well that if you wake me up with your mouth round me and beg to be fucked, you're going to get it, because I am <i>criminally</i> incapable of saying no to you, so that's exactly what you did without caring that it would make me late."</p><p>Zuko groans and flops back on the bed. "You're not wrong," he admits. "It wasn't a <i>conscious</i> decision, but... Yeah. Sorry."</p><p>"As the only currently employed person in this household, we should really be living and fucking according to my schedule," Sokka says as he drags a shirt over his head, ignoring Zuko's protests of <i>I'm still employed, I'm just furloughed</i>. "I think lockdown's made you weak, babe. What happened to getting up at dawn to meditate and start a pot of coffee? You're trying to keep me in bed as long as possible, these days."</p><p>"As you seem to like reminding me," Zuko grumbles. "I don't have a job right now. Sitting around the house doing nothing and feeling useless is something that has the shine taken off it after a few months. So, <i>yes</i>, I do want to spend as much time as possible with my boyfriend before he disappears behind a laptop screen for eight hours, thanks."</p><p>Sokka pauses for a second, halfway through tying his hair up. "Yeah? You want to spend more time with me? Want to feel useful?"</p><p>Oh, no. That's his <i>thinking</i> voice.</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Zuko says, instead of anything more sensible like <i>that doesn't bode well</i> or <i>what the fuck are you planning now</i>.</p><p>"And," Sokka says, turning to face him. "Don't you think you should start paying me back for your little attention-grabbing stunt this morning?"</p><p>"Um," Zuko manages. "I mean, sure. Yeah, sure, not like I've got anything better to do." Sokka's idea of payback tends to be fun.</p><p>"C'mon, then. I'm working from the sofa today. If you want to be useful, you're coming with me."</p><p>So Sokka just wants him to play maid for the day. Sure, whatever. Better than nothing. Zuko unfolds himself from the bed and reaches for his discarded shirt from last night-</p><p>"I don't think so, sweetheart. You're not going to need clothes today."</p><p>Oh. Naked maid, then.</p><p>Zuko obediently follows Sokka across to the sofa, watching him settle down with his laptop, shifting his weight slightly.</p><p>"Um, what should I-"</p><p>Sokka barely glances up. "What are you waiting for?" One bare foot taps the carpet. "Kneel. No, facing the other way. Knees spread just a little."</p><p>Zuko folds to his knees, facing away from Sokka. Down here he's face-to-face with the fireplace across the room, functional but empty since it's summer, the brass polished to a reflective sheen by an extremely bored Zuko about a month into his unemployed lockdown. Behind him, Sokka watches the reflection and raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"On your elbows and knees, back straight."</p><p>Zuko licks his lips, knowing that Sokka is watching his cock twitch at the commands, then settles on his forearms and resists the urge to arch his back. Fuck, he's so <i>easy</i>. The weight settling on his back has him jerking his head up again, meeting Sokka's eyes in the reflection.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"You wanted to be with me and you wanted to be useful." Sokka crosses his legs one over the other, resting his heels at the small of Zuko's back. "And you agreed that you need to learn your lesson after this morning. You can't be the centre of attention all the time, baby. You have to learn how to deal with me not paying attention to you."</p><p>"And your idea of a lesson is to-" Zuko cuts off with a whine as one of Sokka's feet presses against the back of his balls, fully on display with his knees apart.</p><p>"Footstools don't argue, sweetheart. Aren't you going to be good for me?"</p><p>The magic words. Zuko drops his head, biting his lip, and then lifts it again to meet Sokka's eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to be good for you," he whispers, and the pressure of Sokka's feet against his back feels like praise.</p><p>"Then don't talk, and don't move. I have work to do."</p><p>And then Sokka works, and Zuko wants to cry. The only part of his body that Sokka doesn't seem to mind him moving is his head, dropping it to release the tension in his neck and watching how his cock hangs heavy and full between his thighs then lifting it again to watch Sokka as he works, ankles propped against Zuko's bare ass and <i>ignoring him</i>.</p><p>That shouldn't be so hot. Why is that so hot?</p><p>The chime of an incoming Zoom call makes Zuko jump, and he goes to move, to get dressed, <i>game over</i>, but he sees Sokka lean forward in the mirror and sees his own eyes widen as Sokka's hand lands square on his ass, harder than the playful spankings of their sex that morning.</p><p>"Did I say you could move? Get back here and back in position. Are you my footstool or not?"</p><p>Slowly, aching to reach between his legs and touch, Zuko drops back to his elbows and takes a deep, shuddering breath, and then Sokka is answering the call before he can say anything, feet back on Zuko to lift his legs and support his laptop.</p><p>"Mark, hey, so sorry about missing the call this morning. Still want to go over the resourcing?"</p><p>Zuko stares at his reflection, wide-eyed, flushed, and at how Sokka isn't even glancing at him. His whole attention is on his laptop and the work call - the only sign that he even acknowledges the situation is how he's rubbing his palm against his thigh, clearly stinging from the force of the slap.</p><p>"<i>Not a problem, Sokka, we all do it eventually - not at your desk today?</i>"</p><p>"Thought I'd take a break from that for a day, since I don't need the extra monitors, and it's nice to be a bit more comfortable for a change." One bare foot uncrosses from the other to trace the curve of Zuko's ass, making him bite back a whine, then lower to tease at the very top of his thigh. "We need to enjoy the little things at the moment, you know?"</p><p>Zuko does his best to tune out the rest of the conversation, screwing his eyes shut and trying to drop into that familiar headspace, but it's just not working. No Sokka to praise him, to call him <i>baby</i> and <i>sweetheart</i>, to touch him, to tease him, and yet somehow that just all makes it worse. He's so hard it hurts, and Sokka is <i>right there</i>-</p><p>How long is this work call, <i>fuck</i>-</p><p>More people have been added to it now, at least three or four separate voices, and then somewhere in it all is Sokka saying "Five minute break to grab coffee?"</p><p>That's it, Sokka is taking a break from work, he's finally going to get what he needs-</p><p>"No need to bother leaving the call, and then we can pick up where we left off in a couple of minutes," Sokka adds a moment later, and he <i>knows</i> what he's doing, of course he does, that <i>bastard</i>-</p><p>The touch of cold metal and plastic makes him jump, and as his head snaps up Zuko sees Sokka frown as he steadies the laptop, then- Leaves. To go into the kitchen. A moment later, the kettle clicks on.</p><p>Zuko stares, barely daring to breathe. The call is still running. The call is still running, and Sokka has put the laptop on him, just like he was a coffee table or a footstool, not even thinking for a second that Zuko could move and send it to the floor, camera pointed straight at him- He slowly lowers his head, no sudden movements, and almost sobs as he watches a long strand of pre-cum drip off his dick, painfully hard, and onto the carpet.</p><p><i>Of course Sokka isn't thinking that you'll move,</i> he tells himself, that desperate part of him that yearns for approval and attention. <i>He told you to be still, so you will. You're going to be good. You're going to be good for him, the perfect little piece of furniture, you're going to let him use you however he likes-</i></p><p>Fuck, he wishes that wasn't so true.</p><p>Sokka is back, and the laptop is lifted off him and is replaced by Sokka's feet again as he greets his co-workers, and- Nothing. No approving touch of his hip as the laptop is picked up, no eye contact in the reflection of the fireplace, no teasing caresses of his ass and thigh, and Zuko <i>aches</i>.</p><p>"Looks like that's all sorted then," Sokka says, and is it his imagination or is there just a little more pressure against his spine? "I think I'll head off for an early lunch. Good catching up with you guys."</p><p>Behind him, the laptop clicks closed.</p><p>Sokka's hand rests heavily on the small of his back and Zuko holds stiffly still, breathing hard and fast, eyes still screwed shut.</p><p>"Zuko," he says, soft and sweet, and Zuko just fucking <i>melts</i>, pressing his cheek into the carpet, arching his back in the way he's been aching to do for hours, pressing up into Sokka's hand.</p><p>"Sokka," he whispers, ragged and broken. "<i>Sokka</i>-"</p><p>"You were so good for me, baby, so good, absolutely fucking <i>perfect</i>, so gorgeous when you're doing what you're told, did just what I wanted for <i>hours</i>, you're such a good boy-"</p><p>"Fuck me," Zuko gasps, rocking back against him. "I'm still prepped from this morning, I don't need anything, just fuck me-"</p><p>Sokka sinks in to his full length on the first thrust as Zuko goes boneless beneath him, not even trying to hold himself up as his joints scream at being stretched out after hours of being held flexed, and he sobs out a breath as hands tighten on his hips, finally holding him, finally touching <i>him</i>, Zuko, not just Sokka's inanimate toy, and it takes barely a graze of Sokka's fingers against his cock for him to cum, shuddering.</p><p>Sokka barely slows his pace, fucking down into him as Zuko whines from the overstimulation, still gasping out breathless praise that only gets dirtier the closer he gets to the edge. "Can't believe you're this easy for me, just want to be my little fucktoy so bad, you'll put up with anything to get my cock in you, so hard not to just fuck you there and then in the meeting, your ass looking so pretty with that handprint-"</p><p>He pulls out and Zuko whimpers at the loss, fingers curling into the carpet, before hot cum is streaking across his ass and back and even up into his hair, and Sokka is mumbling in his ear that he <i>wanted to do that all morning</i>, and then he's rolling Zuko onto his back to kiss him slow and deep.</p><p>"You're gonna get cum on the carpet," Zuko mutters, but he buries his face in Sokka's neck and holds him tightly.</p><p>"Nothing it hasn't seen before," Sokka says into his hair. "<i>Fuck</i>. So pretty when you're being good for me, I barely got any work done."</p><p>"The camera," Zuko says, because he has to. "During the call, when you left, what if-"</p><p>"Camera off. On mute. Screen locked so the settings couldn't change if it fell. There wasn't <i>really</i> any danger." He smooths a hand down Zuko's ribs. "But didn't it feel good to think that there could be?"</p><p>"No," Zuko complains against his throat. "Not good."</p><p>Sokka just hums. "Looks like I've finally found a punishment that works, yeah?"</p><p>And if Sokka takes a call the following week with Zuko holding the laptop on rigidly outstretched forearms, kneeling upright with his cock dripping between spread thighs and a plug in his ass, then no-one at work needs to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not condone playing elaborate sex games on company time. Do as I say, not as I write.</p><p>Also, wow is posting on the mobile site a hellscape. Expect tomorrow's fic to be a day late so I can do it from my laptop, and any HTML or editing errors in this one will be corrected once I have laptop access.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>